Ikidnapped
by sarai17
Summary: ICarly gang are walking back from the groovie smoothie when a bunch of guys grab them and take them to the Girl who ordered the kidnapping. who is she and what does she want with her 'friends? pairings; seddie and cibby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: kidnapped**

_Okay so my first story that people requested. _

_Pairings: Seddie and Cibby _

Carly's POV

Me Sam and Freddie were walking home from the groovy smoothie back to Bushwell. Sam would be staying with me as her mum got another bikini and Sam doesn't like that. Me and Gibby were walking side by side and Sam and Freddie behind us. They broke up 3 weeks ago and they haven't really said much to each other since the brake up.

"you guys are awfully quiet back there" I said to them as I turned to face them

"so?" Sam said

"just talk. Cant you at least be friends? Or talk?"

"No" Sam replied harshly

"whatever then I'll just talk to Gib" I said back. Why wont they just talk they said to me that their brake up was mutral.

"Sam please can we sort this out?" I heard Freddie say from behind.

"no nub" Sam walked to me and pushed Gibby back so it was me and Sam and Gibby and Freddie.

It was pretty dark out and kinda creepy. Me and Sam were talking when we heard a groan we turned around and Freddie was on the floor and 5 huge guys were standing behind us.

"FREDDIE!" Sam shouted and fell down beside him checking for a pulse. I felt something on my shoulder I was turned around and one of the guys grabbed me and took me to the back of their truck, there were 2 huge black trucks. Minutes later Gibby was thrown in. I looked out of the little back window and saw the other 3 guys with Sam and Freddie and throwing them into the truck behind us.

*30 minutes later*

I woke up and saw we were still in the van thing and moving. I turned to Gibby who had a cut on his forehead. Why was this happening to us?

Sam's POV

I woke up in a black van confused. What happened?

_Freddie was on the floor and 5 huge guys were standing behind us._

"_FREDDIE!" Sam shouted and fell down beside him checking for a pulse_

Oh great. Hang on. Freddie?

"Freddie?"

"s- sam?" I heard a weak voice coming from the corner I looked and saw Freddie with a big cut on the back of his head.

"chizz Freddie, are you okay?" his face was a bit bloody his hair messed up and had a few bruises on his cheek from where he hit the ground.

"I guess but my head hurts a bit" I felt sorry for him.

"sorry"

"what for?"

"for not talking to you and then this happening nub" he smiled

"hey… where are Gibby and Carly?" I was shocked

"oh no I don't have a clue" now I was worried

" well I did see two vans?" he said " they might have put them in there"

"yeah I hope so" I know im Sam and im never worried or scared but now I was. I was terrified I could feel myself shaking. This was embarrassing…

"hey are you scared?" Freddie asked

"um.. ur.. nope not at all" he just looked at me as if he knew I was lying

"you know everyone gets scared even you, I know your scared just come here" he patted his hand on the space next to me and I sat there.

"whats going to happen?" I asked

"I don't know Sam I don't know" I just sat there and let myself fall asleep.

Carly's POV

I hope Sam and Freddie are okay and not killing each other. Gibby is asleep and I am scared. Rally scared what do they want from us? This is Taken all over again. I just want to get out of here. Then the van came to a halt. And the back doors swung open and the 2 men grabbed me ad Gibby and gagged us and tied our hands together. When they sat us down on chair they tied us to ittaking the gag off ur mouths but we couldn't move. Then a familiar face walked in and me and Gibby opened our mouths in shock.

"wha.. how… YOU?!" I yelled

"yes Carls. Hey there friendsss. Where are the other two?"

"they're coming" one of the men said in a really low voice. How did what? Not her not her oh no….

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think so far? And who do you think the kidnapper is? Hmmmmmm? Please review. Will update tomorrow?**

**-Sarai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im going to try update 3 times a week or everyday. I cant upload them on Saturdays or some Fridays as I go to nans and she doesn't have internet. But this is chapter 2 enjoy!**

Chapter 2: INora

Carly's POV

How did Nora get us? Nora is the crazy psycho girl who locked us in her house. TWICE!

"N-Nora?" I asked

"yes Carls?" she replied.

"how did? When did? HOW ARE YOU OUT OF PRISON!" I yelled

"i… essscaaaaaaped" i8 sighed this was bad. Really bad. I heard distant footsteps and Sam yelling . the men tied them to the two chirs next to me and Gibby.

"WHAT?! NORA? THE PYSCHO?" She yelled, Nora came right up close to her.

"I prefer the term disturbed lonely sociopath" Nora said

"where's that stupid chicken" Sam said

"no MAURICE! I need my chicken." She started "guys take them to the 'death room'" oh my god what is that? Is she going to kill us? She better not.

All the guys came to us everyone had one guy except Sam. She had 2. We walked down a long dark, damp and cold hall until we came outside a room labeled 'the death room' they unlocked it and threw us in there and locked the door. The room was average size. No window just a small candle in the corner of the room. It was damp and dark and had 2 double bed duvets on the opposite sides of the room and 2 pretty small wet blankets.

"guys the duvets are stuck to the wall, and looks like Nora has given us a bed plan.." I said

"what? So what is it?" Sam said

"on that bed you and Freddie and me and Gibby on that one" Sam and Freddie looked at each other in complete shock

"just don't touch me" Sam said to Freddie and he nodded. About an hour later we were all asleep except me, how could you sleep when you are trapped in a damp room. I was interrupted from my thoughts as the door burst open and one of the huge guys walked in. Sam Freddie and Gibby woke up due to the noise.

"everyday around this time one of us will come in and take one of you away to room for a hour where no one knows what will happed, and everyday it will get worse and worse and worse and wo-" one of the guys started

"we get the picture" Sam interrupted. He looked angry

"just for that missy you will go first" he stormed over to her and grabbed her arm hard and she started screaming. Sam and her big mouth.

"NO! TAKE ME!" Freddie yelled

Sam's POV

"everyday around this time one of us will come in and take one of you away to room for a hour where no one knows what will happed, and everyday it will get worse and worse and worse and wo-" one of the guys started

"we get the picture" I interrupted. He didn't look happy at all…

"just for that missy you will go first" he stormed over to me and grabbed my arm hard and I started screaming

"NO! TAKE ME!" Freddie yelled. What a flipping nub

"no freddly" I said he looked a bit upset

"please Sam I cant let him hurt you" I was happy that he was protecting me but not if he would get hurt. I-I kinda still… love him. But I cant tell him, he's proberly crushing on Carly again.

"no im going" I said to the guy he did a creepy half smile amd put more pressure on my arm and pulled me out.

"NOOOO" I heard Freddie scream, but there was no way I could let him be hurt.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Should it be from Sam's POV with what they will do or Freddie and Carly's when she was took away? Review:)**

**Sarai xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – febuary 12th

**Hey guys so chapter 3 is here! I am kind of running out of ideas and I want to make this a long story so if you have any ideas after this where it should go, then review or pm me **

**Sam's POV **

After the man grabbed me he dragged me further down the dark damp hallway until we got to a room at the end and he pushed me in, there was nothing it was a brick wall and brick floor damp and wet and dark with an exception of a tiny window with 2 metal bars going down. In the middle was a weird looking chair. He pushed me onto it and cuffed my hands to the chair with the metal hand cuffs, I couldn't move as the chair was nailed to the ground. The man locked me in and left the room and locked the door.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! THERE IS NO FOOD IN HERE!" I yelled but no response. Great.

**Freddie's POV **

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as the guy dragged out Sam. Oh no I need to do something. I cant let her go through this. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and all 5 of the men and Nora walked in. wait there is 5 men. Sooo where and what have they done to Sam?!

"well hey there friendssss" Nora said while smiling at me, creepily.

"what do you want Nora you psycho?!" Carly yelled. Nora just death glared her

"Carly I WILL get you back!" she screamed and stormed out along with her 5 men

It has been 4 days since we were kidnapped and that Sam's been gone for. I'm really starting to worry.

**Sam's POV **

I've been in this room for 4 days with a guy coming in once a day giving me the smallest drop of water ever. But no food. IM STARVING. Then the door burst open and one guy came in followed by two others.

"I don't think I will need you to, she hasn't ate for 4 days she will be limp to fight back" I just stared at them knowing they were right although I didn't want to admit it.

"come on girl" they lifted me up and forced me down the corridor back to room with Carly and Freddie. They opened the door and threw me in and I just collapsed onto the floor.

"OH MY GOSH SAM!" Freddie yelled and ran over to me and picked me up like I was a piece of string.

"oh my gosh Sam you are like a feather you are so light and extremely skinny are you okay?" he asked concerned.

" th- they didn't g- give m- me food for 4 days" he had a worried look on his face and put my arm over his shoulder and placed me gently on our bed and reached in to his pocket and pulled out a fat cake.

"I was going to eat this but you haven't ate so here" he handed it to me and I smiled and he opened it and I ate it.

"thank you" I said and smiled at him and he smiled back. Our moment was interrupted when one of the huge guys walked in,

"Nora requested that Carly would be taken next as she yelled at her and called her a psycho" he spoke and walked up to Carly and dragged her out and slammed the door.

"oh no! GIBBEHHHHH!" Gibby yelled as he ran into the huge metal door.

"Gib? Giiiib? GIBBY!" I literally couldn't yell any louder. But he would wake up. I stood up off the bed and started to walk towards him but I was to hungry and weak I just fell to the ground in a bundle, I couldn't cope, I couldn't hold it in. I just started to cry, and I knew Freddie heard it as he walked over to me and sat down next me and put his arm around me. I don't know why but I feel safe in his arms they are muscular and strong. I leaned in and put my head on his shoulder and cried.

**Gibby's POV**

How dare they just walk in here and take Carly?

"oh no! GIBBEHHHHH!" I yelled and ran to the door but it was hard metal and I just fell to the ground and it all went black.

**Chapter 3: part 2; valentines special. Febuary 14****th**

Sam's POV

Carly had just returned after 2 days. She said they fed her and kept her hydrated but they tied her to the same chair and let tons of biting rats in so she had a few bite marks over her. It the morning of February 14th = the worst day of the year for me. Valentines day. I woke up and looked at the small wall clock by the door it read; _**06:30am. **_I sat up and Freddie was already awake, he looked down at me and smiled I tried to smile back. I was hungry really hungry.

"Morning Sam, and Happy valentines day" he said as he pulled me into a hug

"Hey yourself, happy valentines day to you to frednub" I said while yawning and hugging back "is Carly awake?" I said braking the hug, he shook his head then smiled

"what?" I said now smiling. He pulled out 2 fatcakes

"for you, there were supposed to be three fatcakes but I gave one to you when you got back as you looked not good and hungry" I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled but confusedly

"that was your valentines gift" he smiled back with the famous 'freddie half smile'

**Thanks for reading guys. What do you think will happen between Sam and Freddie now? What about Carly and Gibby?**

**Hope you all enjoyed valentines! So review and pm, need ideas!**

**-Sarai**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here is chapter 4 I wrote this on Saturday but uploaded it today as my Nan doesn't have internet at her house, I am determined to make this a longer one. Hope you enjoy Seddie will be starting now!**

_Carly's POV ; febuary 15__th__ 03;18 am_

I cant believe we have been here for 1 week and no one has come to save us. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock _03;18 am_. Great. Gibby was half on the bed and half off. I kneeled up to look at Sam and Freddie. I was expecting to see Freddie on the very edge and Sam spread out, but I saw wasn't that. I saw them both in the middle Freddie had his arm around Sam and Sam snuggled into him. I am totally scared about what will happen next. I'm scared she'd wake up and murder him. She woke up along with him

"I would try to kill you now but I haven't ate for a long time and I'm weak so you have got lucky nub"I him smile

"oh hey Carly" he said awkwardly.

" Freddie don't feel awkward about it… it kinda cute" I said while smiling

_Freddie's POV _

"oh hey Carly" i said awkwardly when I realized she proberly saw everything,

" Freddie don't feel awkward about it… it kinda cute" she said while smiling . I saw a blush come to Sams cheeks while she buried her face into my chest.

"so… are you two…ya know… together?" Sam stood shocked and laughed

"I don't know" I said

"what do mean _you don't know_?" She said mocking the last three words that I said. Sam had already just fell back asleep. I walked over to Carly's bed **(A/N: Sam and Freddie's mattress thing is on the other side of the room from Carly and Gibby's and they were talking across the room)**

"well yesterday morning, I gave Sam 2 fatcakes for valentines and she.. well um.. she sorta..-" Carly interrupted me

"come on just say it boy"

" she kissed me" Carly just had a massive smile across her face

"what?" come on dude, she still likes you!" Freddie half smiled

"you think so?" Carly just shook her head

"noooo she just kissed you because she hates you" she said sarcastically "of course she does" I couldn't help but smile

"look Sams up, go talk to her, im going back to sleep" Carly whispered as I started to walk back to our mattress.

"hey your up" I said to her she nodded weakly

"yep" she said while yawning

Then I realized something.

"SAM CARLY GIBBY" I yelled so loud it woke everyone up.

"WHAT?" We all yelled

" have you realized that we haven't seen one of the guys or Nora for about 2 days?"

"yeah where are they?" Sam said. Then they all walked in as if they were listening.

" well hey friendssss" Nora said "we haven't seen each other for a looong time" she said

" now lets sing the song we sang on my birthday okay here we go everyone _oooh Nora's a jolly god per- _SING!" she yelled at us

"_Nora's a jolly good person, Nora's a jolly good person oh Nora's a jolly good persooooooon." _We all stopped then she added

"NOW FREDDIE IS GOING TO BE KISSED" she leaped towards me but Sam tackled her to the floor

"_THAT _will not be happening" She said while Nora was groaning on the floor. I smiled

"why did you not want that?" I said while nudging her

"you really think that I want that psycho to eat my ex boyfriends face off?" she said smirking, which made me smile back at her. Gibby and Carly were kneeled down by Nora making sure Sam didn't kill her.

_Sam's POV_

"thanks, I'm glad you almost killed her" i laughed. i turned back to face him and our eyes met and he started to lean in and I put my hand on his shoulder and we were just about to kiss when Nora pushed me into one of the hugely strong men and they covered my mouth and wrapped his arm around me so I couldn't move, and they made me watch Freddie get kissed for what seemed like too long I started to cry. I couldn't bare to watch someone make out with the guy I still love. When they broke apart the man threw me away and I fell into Freddie and Nora smiled as her and the 5 men walked out and I looked at Freddie with anger and hurt in my eyes.

"what?" he said

"what? WHAT! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LET HER KISS YOU ,YOU DIDN'T PUSH HER OFF OR KICK HER OR ANYTHING YOU JUST LET HER KISS YOU, YOU ARE SUCH A-" I was shocked at what just happed. He cut me off mid sentence and just kissed me. Freddie Benson was kissing me. His hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed back. When we pulled apart, still in the same position, carly had to ruin the moment

"Awwwww" she said. I just blushed and looked at the ground.

"I still love you Sam" he said to me and my head shot up and a massive grin spread across my face.

"well I love you too Benson" now he grinned

Then the door burst open and 2 guys came in. Freddie put his arm around my waist.

" sooo Nora requested that two people would go today? Any volunteers?"

"I will" Freddie spoke

"and me" I said

"no Sam your staying."

"if you are going so am I" he had no time to argue back as the men grabbed us and pulled us out.

They were dragging us to the same room as I was in when they starved me. But the chair wasn't there.

"now some good news… Nora has said that Carly and Gibby would be freed but they have no Idea where this place is… its not in Seattle" he smiled and walked out

" what why is letting them free and not us?!" she yelled

"I do not know but I want to get out of here" he said

" when they get back to Seattle they will tell Spencer and inform the police and they will come and save us. I hope"

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I started to cry. I knew that it was bad for people to see me cry but I couldn't hold it in I just cried and cried and cried, at least I knew he was here for me.

**This was the longest chapter of all of them, I hope you enjoyed this. Sam and Freddie are together so carly and gibby are free so sam and Freddie are the only ones trapped but will they be found?**

**Review please**

**-Sarai xx**


End file.
